


Training Session

by Abalidoth



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abalidoth/pseuds/Abalidoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Well of Ascension. A brief scene with Vin and Elend. (Yuletide 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



Vin stood in front of Elend, arms splayed, breathing heavily. The street around them was scattered with metal objects, some of them forcefully embedded in the stone. The mist-trails of the projectiles still swirled lazily behind them, the last remnants of a lot of kinetic energy.

"Okay," Vin said after a moment. "Let's practice Ironpulling _one thing at a time,_ shall we?"

Elend slumped. To be honest, he hadn't even had time to adjust to Vin's Allomantic powers in two years, let alone his own in two weeks. "Sorry. The blue lines all tend to blend together. Also, I didn't realize I was pulling."

"Right. That one was iron. The _other one_ is steel." Vin pulled a coin out of her pouch. She moved to stand in front of him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "You have a lot of innate power, so what you need to learn is control. I want you to Push on this coin, and only this coin. You don't have to worry about hurting me, I'm right here in front of you."

Elend burned steel – they still felt very similar to him, but he at least knew enough to pick out the opposite of the metal he had just tried – and the coin flipped neatly out of Vin's hand and skidded across the floor.

She smiled brightly, and leaned up awkwardly to kiss him on the cheek. "Perfect!"

"So I assume I'm ready to go cavorting on rooftops now, hm?"

"Probably not the best idea, even without the stab wound. Don't get ahead of yourself, Your Majesty."

He chuckled. "I'll work up to it."

"Actually, I'm a bit worried about that." Vin frowned, and flipped around to hug him more conventionally. The streets were empty and the mists were opaque and she felt _very_ good snuggled against his chest. "When Kelsier taught me, he was able to grab onto the coin pouch at my belt if I made a mistake. But he weighed a lot more than me, and so do you."

"So I'll take it slow. Jumping off of boxes and things." He grinned. "Sweet of you to think of my safety first, though. And to think the night we met you were just about to throw me off that balcony."

"I just wish Kelsier were here to help me teach you. I don't miss him as much as I used to, but..."

Elend pulled her closer. "Kelsier taught you to Steeljump by throwing you off a wall. I think I'll pass. Vin, I know he was a good teacher for you, but... you're a lot like him. Sneaky, borderline insane creatures of the night. I have the background of a pampered rich boy."

"You're a _good_ king, Elend."

"I know I am. That's not the point. I don't have a combat background, and I especially don't have a thieving background. But you... Valette is as much a part of you as Vin, and you know the right ways to teach me. I know you do. Kelsier would try, but... I don't think he would have known how to teach a nobleman to be Mistborn."

Vin held him for a few more moments, then stepped back and dusted herself off. "Well. We can get around to steel and iron later. Do you want to practice tin and pewter some more?"

Elend watched the woman he loved shift in an instant from wife to teacher. His love for her glowed, like a ninth metal burning away in his stomach, giving him strength that pewter could never match. "Yes," he said. "I think I'd like that."


End file.
